legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Card Page Guidelines
Card pages on the Legend of the Cryptids Wiki use a very specific, but simple layout, in order to ensure information is presented in a concise, legible, and orderly way. The following guidelines illustrate how card pages should be structured and formatted on the wiki. Structure/Layout The structure of a card page consists of three aspects: *'Infobox' **Reserved for information like stats, element, and power level, this is where the most pertinent information is kept and presented. *'Card Picture' **This is the full image of the card. *'Background Information' **Contains information related to the card's background story or other miscellaneous information. The infobox and card picture are contained within their own box, which is centered at the top of the card's page. The background information section is found directly below both the infobox and card picture, and can be further divided up into three aspects: *'Lore' **Contains the background story of the card. *'Acquisition' **Where the card can be obtained. *'Name Origin' **Contains information related to possible sources from which the card may have derived its name. *'Additional Info' **Contains other miscellaneous information such as release date, and trivia. A good example page illustrating how card pages should be structured may be found here. Please note that not all sections are requred or mandatory. In particular, the name origin and additional info sections may be optional if info does not exist for those sections. Infobox When inserting the source code for the infobox, one need only copy the following and paste it into the top of the card's page in the editor. Once it's been copy and pasted, the infobox is ready for editing. Simply type in the relevant value after each "=" sign. There is no need for any extra formatting. For example, when setting up the card page for Flaming Werewolf, beside "name" would be "Flaming Werewolf". Beside "element" would be "fire", and so on. There are currently five different infoboxes for card pages: * Infobox card * Infobox ex card * Infobox referral card *Infobox multi evol card *Infobox multi component ex card Use the relevant one for the type of card. For example, "Infobox card" for regular cards, "Infobox ex card" for evolved cards, and "Infobox referral card" for referral cards. Refer to each template page for specific information regarding that template. When editing, please keep the following in mind: *Be sure to capitalize the beginning of each word to ensure links work properly. *When inputting the rarity, "EX" should be all capital. *The max stats for EX cards are for PM cards only. *The base stats for EX cards are the starting stats without the carryover from its constituent cards. This can be found in the gallery or calculated using the formula below. *With EX cards, be sure to also include the carryover for perfect cards in brackets next to the base stat. Skill Effect In addition to the skill name, the skill effect should also be present in condensed form. Use the following abbreviation chart as a reference when adding skill effects. Words not on this chart may be used in its entirety. Card Image When inserting the card's image into the page, one need only type in the image file name beside the "image" field of the infobox code, as the template automatically formats the image to the correct size. Format: File:Imagefilename.png/.jpg For example: image=File:Atar.png If no picture exists yet, insert a placeholder using the following code instead: image=File:image placeholder.png If you have already uploaded and named the picture EXACTLY the same as the card's name ( eg: "Jolly Christmas Puck.png"), you can use the tag and Wikia will fill in the data for you. image=File: .png For guidelines on image uploading, see our Image Guidelines. Stat Calculation The attack and defense stats can usually be calculated according to the following formula chart: Keep in mind that not all cards follow this pattern. Exceptions include (Snakelord) Elegant Naga Raja, and Impending Threat Peg Powler. Lore This section describes the back story behind the card. Most often, this information is already found on the card itself and need only be copied into this section. When copying the lore information, please be as exact as possible. If there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar/syntax, please put 'sic' in brackets beside the error. *eg. Once Deus Ex Machina has startssic, nothing can stand in its way. Acquisition How the card may be acquired, other than through trade. Specify specific card packs, or events where they originated from or are currently in, or specific quests where they may be located. Name Origin This section describes possible origins for how a card name is derived. Often times, names are taken from classic mythology, as well as folklore, legends, myths, and sometimes even pop culture. Additional Info Section This section is reserved for any additional information which doesn't fall under the under sections. Possible information could include the date the card was released, trivia, etc.